


Dragon Drabbles

by Rezuri Siwer (glitterandmoondust)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandmoondust/pseuds/Rezuri%20Siwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dragon Age drabbles that will involve multiple Wardens, Hawkes, and Inquisitors. Will update tags and relationships as I post more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cards (Alistair x F!Warden)

Alistair isn’t exactly sure what caused him to buy a deck of cards on impulse, but he can’t say he regretted the loss of coin. When poker was suggested, he shrugged and agreed, he was always decent at the game and he figured they couldn't exactly afford to bet anything legitimate.

Gathered around in a circle by the campfire was him, Zevran, Leliana, Oghren, Wynne, and their fearless leader. Their fearless leader who was _terrible_ at this game. It was hilarious and kind of cute. She made excuses of course, something about never being in a position to learn how to play this game. At first everyone thought it was her way of bluffing, but after a few rounds of desperate looks to Wynne, it was all too (hilariously) real.

Soon, alcohol was introduced. She delved right into it after losing her bundle of elfroot to Zevran. Her drinking alcohol didn’t make her play any better, of course. In fact it made her worse. She would (loudly) ask how each of her hands worked but could never figure out how each of them knew her cards. When Oghren attempted to give her the “good stuff” from his unmarked flask, there was a collective agreement that the game was over.

It was equally hilarious that her slight buzz caused her to pout, all the way back to their tent, and continued to do so laying together amongst their sleeping furs.

“Quit smirking, at me, Alistair” her order only making him snicker.

“Smirk at you, dear lady?” he pulled her back closer to his chest

“Yes, smirking at me. Just because I wasn’t very good-“

“You were _terrible.”_

“ _Alistair_ ” he was sure she was trying to sound angry, but her huffed laughter completely covered it all up. He kissed her shoulder when she relaxed into his arms. “Where did you learn how to play?”

“In the Chantry, of course.”

“I wasn’t aware gambling was condoned by the Chantry.”

“Oh it’s not, but that didn’t stop some of us from playing.” He grinned at her sweet and suppressed giggles, kissing her below her earlobe, right where he knew it tickled.

“You’re a regular troublemaker, aren’t you?” she playfully shoved him away from her neck.

“The worst.”

“And tell me, what exactly am I supposed to do with this menace in my tent?”

“Well for starters, this is the troublemaker’s tent,” she spun around in his arms and raised her brow with a smirk “And as for your question, I _am_ partial to kisses.”

“Kisses, huh?”

“Yup.”

“No other solution to my problem, then?”

“The ‘you’re awful at cards problem’ or the-” she cut hit off by nipping at his shoulder “Oww” he whined “That wasn’t very nice, my dear.” he pouted and she kissed his bottom lip.

“There you menace, did that suffice?” he grinned and rubbed his nose against her own.

“Not at all.” He kissed her once, twice, and many more times into the night, swallowing her giggles.

No, he can’t say he regretted buying the cards, at all.


	2. Name Day (AlistairxF!Cousland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair never particularly cared for his name day. It was a reminder of who he was and of who he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Song: Your Song by Elton John

Alistair never particularly cared for his name day. It was a reminder of who he was and of who he wasn’t. As a child, he remembered it hurting when other children were given gifts and pastries, whereas he’d end up receiving nothing but a smack and scolding when he attempted for that apple turnover. One year, his tenth, Teagan gave him a practice sword, stating that he should learn. He tried to hide his tears but Teagan only patted his head and taught him how to swing it properly.

After he was sent to the Chantry he often forgot about it, didn’t even mention it to the other boys he would see every day for the next decade. So, when he was conscripted, and accepted as a Grey Wardens, he had a small hope that maybe he wouldn’t hate the day as he did in the past.

This, of course, didn’t happen because his new family and companions we’re ripped from him violently. All of them except the new recruit who he literally met the day before, and she had her own problems to deal with. Between the ache of loss and the enormous, looming threat of the Blight, he completely forgot about the day. Again.

“Alistair.” He looked up from polishing his armor to Eliisa Cousland, the Warden recruit from, what was it, 8 months ago? 9? It feels like it’s been far longer. He gave her a small grin.

“My lady?” his grin grew larger when she gave him a small pout.

“I thought we were far past that stage.”

“Oh no, this is a new stage,” he patted a spot on the log next to him and she sat down next to him. She sat close enough where their thighs and knees touched and Alistair cleared his throat nervously “You see, before I was addressing you as your title. Now, I’m addressing you as _my_ lady.” she snorted out a laugh and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I _suppose_ that’s alright then.” Alistair chuckled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He could still hardly believe that this wonderful woman wanted to be with him. It felt so unreal, sometimes he thought he was still back in the Fade, where demons convinced him that she cared for him. He was reminded it was not the Fade when he stubbed a toe on a log or when Morrigan decided to speak. He sighed contently, wishing they could just stay watching the sunset together, forever.

“Oh!” her voice broke his thoughts “I almost forgot why I came over.” She gave him a shy look and he raised his brow at her as she shuffled through her pockets. “If this weren’t a Blight, I’d be much better about this, what with being nobility and all. And you know, money and resources, oh, where is it?” she patted her body a few times before rushing into their tent.

Alistair stared after her flabbergasted and looked to her faithful mabari, Lady, who cocked her head to the side. He looked back at the tent as she emerged from it, throwing the flaps out with a triumphant smile. She plopped down back next to him with a silly grin on her face he couldn’t help but return.

“Yes?”

“Hold out your hands.” She ordered and he raised his brow at her but did as she bid. She placed two…rocks? in his left hand. Alistair looked from her to his hand and blinked. These weren’t rocks, they were runestones. One white and gold, and the other black and silver. He opened his mouth to thank her but she cut him off quickly.

 “Wait, wait. I have one more thing for you!” she laughed and placed another something in his right hand. “Ok, now I’m done.” Her smile softened and he looked to his right hand.

“This…” Alistair swallowed “This is my mother’s amulet. It has to be. But why isn’t it broken? Where did you find it?”

“I, uh, found it in Redcliffe Castle. In the study.” she started chewing on her lip.

“Oh, the Arls study?” she nodded “Then he must have…found the amulet after I threw it at the wall.” He muttered and traced the cracks with his thumb “And he repaired and kept it? I don’t understand, why would he do that?” she shrugged but gave him that soft smile he’d come to adore so much. She placed her hand on his knee and rubbed it with her thumb “Thank you, Eliisa.” He placed the runestones and amulet in his lap. She shrugged again with a bashful smile “I mean it. I…thought I lost this to my own stupidity. I’ll need to talk to him about this. The next time I see him, that is. I wish I had this a long time ago. Did you remembering me mentioning it?” she nodded, still smiling. “Wow. I’m more used to people not really listening to me when I go on about things” she frowned and reached for his hand.

“Of course I remembered and listened, Alistair.” She squeezed his hand “You’re special to me.” While her voice was sweet and endearing, her lips were still curved into a frown. He wanted to have her openly smile again, that sweet smile that was for _him_.

“I don’t know what to say. You’re special to me, too.” Her lips twitched up a bit. “Thank you, Eliisa, really.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He wasn’t completely sure, because of the flickering firelight, but he could swear her cheeks darkened a bit.

“You’re welcome, Alistair. You mentioned the amulet so when I saw it, I figured it was yours. I’m glad I was correct on that guess. And you’re always so interested in runes, so I figured ‘why not give them to Alistair for his name day?’ Well, I didn’t plan the amulet, I just managed to happenstance upon it, but I did plan the runes-”

“Wait” he cut her rambling off “Name day?”

“Yes?” she said slowly “It was yesterday? I asked Bann Teagan after we fought off the undead. I mean we celebrated mine so I thought mmpph.”

He cut her off with a kiss this time. It was clumsy and their teeth hit each other in his eagerness.

“Sorry,” he quickly amended after pulling away, face growing hot. She huffed out a laugh and quickly drew in her bottom lip.

“Don’t apologize for that.” she kissed his chin “I’m not complaining but, what was that kiss for?” he cleared his throat and felt his neck starting to burn with his blush.

“It’s just…I’ve never really…and you did…and…” her eyebrows shot up.

“You’ve _never_ celebrated your name day?” her voice raised a bit, sounding downright offended. He watched as their companions look over curiously and he cleared his throat, embarrassed by the attention.

“Well, when I was ten Teagan got me a practice sword but…beyond that?” he reached around and rubbed the back of his neck. “No. Once, I was in the Chantry I never brought it up and ended up forgetting most of the years. I guess, I did that this year, too.” He gave her a nervous smile.

“Never…” she repeated softly, looking down at the runestones.  Her brows furrowed before standing up swiftly. He practically fell back in surprise and gathered everything in his hands to quickly stand with her.

“‘Lis what are you…?” she grabbed his left elbow and dragged him after her, into their tent. In an instant, her lips were on his, far less clumsy than before. He placed the items into his pockets before wrapping his arms around her, bringing her in closer. She pulled away, from his lips only to place soft pecks across his face.

“I’m going to...” she let out something close to a growl.

“Eliisa?” he asked softly, confused and dazed by her kisses. She relaxed and smiled up at him.

“I’m going to make up for all those missed name days.” His eyes widened and he swallowed. Then her sweet smile turned devious.

“A-and, uh, and how do you plan on doing that, my lady?” he tried to hold back his grin. They had been recently began to be far more physically intimate lately, and, Maker, the things she did to him. She kissed him again, quickly taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

“Oh, I think you know, by that look on your face.” She trailed open mouthed kissed over his throat. “Come, now, love. We have 21 name days to make up for.” Maker bless her, she didn’t have to tell him twice.

***

One good thing about adding Shale to the party was there were no longer watch shifts, making it far easier to stay curled up to his wonderful, and very naked, lady. Alistair kissed below her ear, causing a giggle to bubble out of her.

“I love you.” He whispered and held her tighter, as if she would disappear the moment he said it.

“I love you, too.” She turned in his arms “And happy name day, Alistair.” She rubbed their noses together and it took all he had to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. He brought he hand up to trace a, now, months old scar across her chin and kissed her. “Ah, here.” she broke away from him and found his pants, searching through the pockets. She pulled out the amulet and hung it around his neck “Lest we forget it in your pockets.” She grinned and kissed his nose.

“I love you,” he repeated “I love you, so much, Eliisa.” Her eyes softened and opened her mouth to respond, only to quickly squeak and shuffle back under the sleeping furs, and up to him, covering her naked body when the flaps of the tent opened. Alistair snorted when it revealed only to be her mabari standing in the opening.

“Lady.” She admonished “Come in or get out.” She waved her arm, further pressing her face into Alistair’s chest. The hound decided she was going to come in and walked up to Alistair, with a determined look on her face.

“Uh? Hello, Lady.” she snorted at him and dropped something on the sleeping furs over his lap. She moved over to Eliisa and plopped down to her other side, taking up far more room than the dog should.

“What’d she give you?” Eliisa raised her brow at him.

“I, ugh, gross. I think it’s a cake? It’s so soggy and, Maker knows it’s seen better days.” Eliisa snorted and kissed his chest, gently.

“Aw, come now, Al. She gave you a name day, cake.” Alistair sighed, unable to hide his amused grin. “So? What’s the verdict? Not going to forget your name day again, are you?” he held her to him, kissing her forehead.

“As long as I have you? No, I don’t think I will, ever again.”


End file.
